I was made for loving you
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Aun recuerda Pyrrha la cara de emocion que puso el rubio, quien penso que no podria asistir al concierto de Smooch, y juro que le pagaria de la forma que quisiera. Si antes hubiera sabido que asi podria conquistarlo, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.


**I was made for loving you**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Aun recuerda Pyrrha la cara de emocion que puso el rubio, quien penso que no podria asistir al concierto de Smooch, y juro que le pagaria de la forma que quisiera. Si antes hubiera sabido que asi podria conquistarlo, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no es mio, es de Rooster Teeth.

 **Link en Youtube de la cancion (altamente recomendado mientras se lee el fic): watch?v=u7isxoTIeYM  
**

 **Nota:** Me inspire ligeramente en la escena de Homero Simpson cantando la rola en la iglesia, ayudado por el episodio de RWBY Chibi donde Jaune aparece maquillado de blanco y negro, ademas de la mencion de Smooch, clara e indudable referencia a Kiss. Hacia rato que la inspiracion no me venia tan rapido -y si de hecho lo publique antes es porque no pude hacerlo-, y si no les gusta no me culpen, queria aprovechar el momento. En todo caso, adelante:

* * *

 **I was made for loving you**

Cada quien tendra sus gustos, unos mas excentricos que otros, pero que bien canalizados pueden llevar a muy buenos resultados.

Y de eso estaba consciente Pyrrha Nikos.

Por eso no dudo en cuanto se entero del ultimo concierto de Smooch en el Amity Coliseum, comprar entradas dobles en primera fila y darle uno de ellos de regalo a su querido novio Jaune Arc, quien resulto ser fan a muerte de la agrupacion. Y a pesar de ser considerado extraño para chicos como Sun y Neptune, el prefiere escuchar un buen rock clasico a la basura comercial de estos dias que escuchan los alumnos de Beacon University.

Aun recuerda Pyrrha la cara de emocion que puso el rubio, quien penso que no podria asistir al concierto de Smooch, y juro que le pagaria de la forma que quisiera. Si antes hubiera sabido que asi podria conquistarlo, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.

En si, el concierto fue un exito. Jaune tomo unas fotos en su scroll como recuerdo de es experiencia, asegurando que sera la envidia de su familia, donde son fans de Smooch -su padre, su madre y todas sus hermanas-. Ademas de corear las canciones -aunque Pyrrha no se las supiera muy bien- tomar bebidas variadas con diversos efectos, y finalmente, pasar la ultima media hora bajo un aguacero repentino que vino en el estadio, dejandolos empapados... al menos los scrolls si los lograron salvar del agua-.

Al momento de regresar al cuarto que comparten con Ren y Nora, descubren que aun no regresan.

-Vaya, aun no regresan de su visita a los perezosos en celo-, comenta la pelirroja pasando de largo.

-Me pregunto si los perezosos eran los unicos en celo. Solo espero que Nora no lo haya arrastrado al primer motel que hayan encontrado en el camino.-, comenta el rubio cerrando la puerta y poniendo llave.

-Pues... ellos no serian los unicos...

Al momento de voltear Jaune se encuentra con una escena inesperada: Pyrrha parada en medio del cuarto, sin la ropa mojada la cual habia dejado en un rincon en el cuarto y ahora portaba unicamente lo que llevaba debajo de esa ropa: brassier y panties color vino tinto, las cuales se amoldaban a perfeccion con su cuerpo y entonaban con su cabello, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ah, eh Pyrrha... creo que el alcohol te afecto... si, eso debe ser... a ver, hazme un cuatro...

Y atendiendo a la solicitud, lo hizo... con la mano derecha, mosto todos los dedos excepto el pulgar. No especifico cual cuatro.

-Tranquilo Jaune, todo va a estar bien-, dijo Pyrrha acercandose como cazadora a Grimm domesticado. -Tu dijiste que podias hacer lo quisiera, ¿verdad?

-Ah, si-, respondio el aludido cada vez mas nervioso, a quien tambien le estaba afectando el alcohol, aunque lo trataba de resistir mas.

-Hay cosas que quiero que hagas-, dijo acercandose y quitandole tanto la camisa normal como la que habia comprado como recuerdo, aventandolas a cualquier lado. Acto seguido, se dispuso a bajarle los jeans, dejándolo unicamente en boxers blancos con figuritas rojas del conejito de Pumpkin Pete.

Al mismo tiempo, la cordura de Jaune se estaba yendo a la basura. Que su novia le estuviera realizando tales actos, y solo como el comienzo, era tan tentador como para resistir. Sin embargo, temia que no lo estuviera realizando de manera consciente, y estuviera aprovechandose de ella. Sin embargo, descubriria que sus temores son infundados:

-Vamos Jaune. Solo haz algo mas por mi. Despues de eso haremos lo que tanto tu como yo queremos-, dijo antes de besarlo de una manera hambrienta y feroz.

Muy bien, que la conciencia se vaya a la mierda al menos por este rato.

-Muy bien, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Como respuesta, Pyrrha acciono el scroll de Jaune, sonando una de las canciones mas iconicas de Smooch.

-Uh... Me gusta esa cancion.

-Y a mi me gustaria... pero de cierta forma...- responde Pyrrha mirando la anatomia del rubio de arriba a abajo, el cual no llamaba la atencion del resto de las chicas de Beacon -ya fuera por desinteres, orientacion sexual, etc-, pero que para fortuna de ella, eso le dejo el camino libre.

-Oh,,ya entendi... ¿quieres un show en directo?

Con todo gusto... y placer.

Ante esa respuesta, Jaune se sube a la cama de Nora para bailar sobre esta justo en el momento donde empieza el coro de la cancion:

 _I was made for loving you baby_

 _You were made for loving me_

 _And I can't get enough of you baby_

 _Can you get enough of me?_

Al mirar Pyrrha como se mueve sobre la cama durante el solo, siente un deseo tremendo de despojarse de lo que aun tiene puesto, lanzarse sobre Jaune y arrancarle los boxers para que la haga suya una y otra vez. Pero decide esperar. Bien sabe que lo mejor aun esta por venir.

 _I was made for loving you baby_

 _You were made for loving me_

 _And I can't get enough of you baby_

 _Can you get enough of me?_

 _I was made..._

 _You were made..._

 _And I can't get..._

 _Can you get..._

 _I was made for loving you baby_

 _You were made for loving me_

 _And I can give it all to you baby_

 _Can you give it all to me?_

Al terminar la cancion, Jaune baja de la cama de Ren -no sabe a que horas cambio de cama- y es recibido por un beso intenso de la mistraliana, mientras se dirigían a la cama grande que comparten, en la cual a pesar de que duermen juntos desde que formalizaron su relacion, sera apenas la primera vez de ambos.

-La cancion tiene razon: fui hecha para amarte.

-Ni lo dudes baby.

Y asi empezaron a tener una noche de amor con muchos besos... todo por saber canalizar los gustos.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si quieren lemon, pídanlo, y se los dare con gusto. Pero eso si, necesito verlo en los reviews. Los escucho raza.**

 **Y también les pregunto, que les gustaría que fuera lo siguiente para subir: algo dramático o algo de humor mucho mas familiar. A ver que opinan.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
